


I Don't Fucking Care

by liamisokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor!Zayn, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, This probably sucks, actor!Liam, and jerrie???, gay shakespeare, liam plays football, oh well, playwriter!zayn, romeo and juliet - Freeform, slight mention of Larry, the theatre stuff is probably not all correct either so, zayn and perrie are best friends, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:38:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamisokay/pseuds/liamisokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Liam,” Zayn said, his voice caught in his throat, making the name coming out of his lips much raspier than usual. Finally, Liam looked at him.<br/><em>“I act like I don't fucking care, cause I'm so fucking scared, I'm only a fool for you and maybe you're too good for me.”</em><br/>“Liam,” Zayn repeated. “stop the car.” As soon as they were in park, Zayn unbuckled his seat belt and crawled over the console and into Liam’s lap as if his life depended on it, wasting zero time. Liam’s breath hitched in his throat at the expeditious move.<br/>Zayn closed his eyes before leaning in to seal their lips together, it’s only fitting that he sees stars. With a shaky breath, Zayn whispers, “This is what I meant by ‘to be continued’.” And closed the space between the two for the second time that night.</p><p>Or the one where Zayn and Liam are in a school play together and gradually develop feelings for one another, but act like they don't until they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Fucking Care

**Author's Note:**

> To start off, I'd like to thank my beautiful friend Eli for helping me on all things theatre related, secondly I'd like to thank Zayn and Liam for just existing, and lastly I'd like to thank you for even clicking on this fic.

 

"Any ideas?" One of the directors, Mr. Humphry, asked the group of students before him, they were trying to decide what play to do next.

Zayn Malik, one of their established play writers spoke up, "We could do Romeo and Juliet-"

Everyone groaned before Zayn could finish explaining his idea. "Really? Romeo and Juliet? Like every high school hasn't done-" One of the thespians complained.

"No, no Sophia. As President of our school's G.S.A., they've been asking me if I could pitch this idea to you guys for ages," Zayn dragged on. "Romeo and Julian- a story between two star-crossed lovers whose homosexual love was deemed unacceptable by their family and everyone around them. Basically, all the same events that happened, happen, only everything is a little bit gayer. You get the gist."

Mr. Humphry clapped his hands together in excitement. "Great, just excellent. Zayn, you never disappoint me. Shall we vote?" He asked the rest of the thespian troupe. They all simultaneously rose their hands, it was 14 to 3, so Mr. Humphry agreed that Zayn's idea was a winner. "Alright, Zayn, of course, you'll be writing it, along with the rest of the seniors, Perrie, Harry, Jade, and Niall. Auditions are in a month, you don't have to have the whole thing written, but at least two, maybe three scenes by then. Jesy, can you pass around the audition sign-up sheet?"

"Zayn," Perrie whispered, "Are you trying out at all?"

Zayn silently shrugged. "Are you?"

"Well, I obviously can't pull off being Romeo or Julian, I'm not that good of an actress." She grinned. "Maybe I could be a stellar Rosaline, or Lady Capulet." The blonde fixed her posture, looking at Zayn with an eyebrow raised.

"Wow," He rose a hand to his heart in shock. "Where'd Perrie go, my fair Lady?"

"Students," Mr. Humphry called out, getting their attention again. "Remember, auditions. February 15th. Also, seniors remember to get together at least once a week to write the script. You can all go to lunch if you've filled out the audition sheet and decided what material from the original version of Romeo and Juliet you're going to audition with, there's enough copies for each of you to get one."

Zayn grabbed a copy and waited with Niall for their friend Harry to sign his name on the sign-up sheet. "Wow, you're going to actually audition this time?" Niall squeezed Zayn's arm in excitement when he noticed the copy in his friend's hand.

"Er.. I don't know, but I might as well grab one just in case I decide I want to."

Harry teasingly rolled his eyes, "The first gay play our school is producing and you, a literal gay activist, are not going to even try-out? Yeah, right."

"Of course he is." Perrie singsonged, while walking past the three boys. "Anyway, boys-"

"-and girl." Jade added.

"- _and girl._ Let's say we all get together at mine tonight, say 8 o'clock, to get started on the script?" Perrie offered. 

"So soon?" Niall complained, "We  _just_ picked what the play was going to be."

Jade put her arm around Niall with love. "Oh Niall, such the little procrastinator." 

"Hungry, little procrastinator." He grumbled.

 

 

Before they knew it, it was auditions. The seniors had completed the first 3 scenes of Act 1, like they had promised Mr. Humphry, and were working on the fourth. Student after student came in, all looking to be in the play. Mr. Humphry allowed Zayn to sit in on auditions, since he was the one who gave the idea of doing Romeo and Julian. First went a girl named Sandra, who was wishing to play Rosaline, which Zayn thinks she won't get because Rosaline has no lines, and Sandra was far too good to not say anything in the play. However, Rosaline will go to an amateur, Zayn thinks, just because Rosaline will only show up in the play briefly, when Romeo talks about her.

At least twenty people audition, Zayn got bored after the first five but stayed, considering it would be rude if he didn't. They were just about to pack up when one last student came rushing into the auditorium. "Sorry," He started, clearly out of breath, "sorry, I'm late -I -can I audition still?" Zayn wanted to roll his eyes while Humphry checked his watch.

"I don't see why not, we have time for one more." 

"Thank you," the boy choked out, still trying to catch his breath. To say the least, Zayn was annoyed.

Mr. Humphry handed the boy the audition sheet, "Just fill this out real quick and you're good to go up on stage." It took the boy a total of 3 minutes, Zayn counted, to finish filling out the sheet. "Thanks," Humphry looked at the paper in search of the boy's name, "Liam." 

 _Liam,_ Zayn learned, got up on stage and took  _forever_  to get under the spot light. "Right, so, I don't really know how this works." 

 _Clearly,_ Zayn thought. Mr. Humphry just gave Liam an encouraging smile before asking him is he had any material prepared. "Right, right. I have it right here." Liam pulled a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket. Zayn had to resist the urge to scoff. 

"Since it's you're first audition, I'm guessing, I'll cut you some slack about not having it memorized." Liam's face fell a little and Humphry's words and Zayn felt a little pang in his chest. "But, show us all you got! What scene will you be doing today?"

"Right, um, considering I want to play the role of Paris, I thought I would do-"

"Perfect! Paris, would you mind doing the scene where Romeo slays Paris? Act 5, Scene 3, lines 2988 through 3016. Zayn can be your Romeo,"  _Now,_ Zayn was annoyed. 

"Let me go get my copy of the script." Zayn excused himself, to run back stage real quick. He retrieved his script quickly, just wanting get the scene over with as soon as possible. When he returned, Liam and Mr. Humphry were patiently waiting for him. "Right, let's do this."

"This is that banish'd haughty Montague," Liam starts, surprising Zayn with the passion he possessed. "That murder'd my love's cousin, with which grief, It is supposed, the fair creature died; And here is come to do some villanous shame to the dead bodies: I will apprehend him.  _[Liam takes a step forward]_ Stop thy unhallow'd toil, vile Montague! Can vengeance be pursued further than death? Condemned villain, I do apprehend thee: Obey, and go with me; for thou must die."

Zayn almost,  _almost,_ forgot it was his line. Liam's voice had carried him to a different dimension. "I-I must indeed;" Zayn began with a stutter, "and therefore came I hither.  Good gentle youth, tempt not a desperate man; Fly hence, and leave me: think upon these gone; Let them affright thee. I beseech thee, youth, Put not another sin upon my head, By urging me to fury: O, be gone! By heaven, I love thee better than myself; For I come hither arm'd against myself: Stay not, be gone; live, and hereafter say, A madman's mercy bade thee run away."

Liam continued immediately, "I do defy thy conjurations, And apprehend thee for a felon here."

"Wilt thou provoke me? then have at thee, boy!" Zayn can barely say his line without smiling, he has always thought Shakespeare's plays were a bit silly and outdated, but loved them nonetheless.

Considering they had no one to play Page, Liam skipped to his lines, as Mr. H instructed him to do: "O, I am slain!  _[Liam Falls]_  If thou be merciful, Open the tomb, lay me with Juliet."

The scene ended with Liam smiling at Zayn from below, and Zayn giving him a hand up, not returning the smile. Mr. Humphry clapped loudly and stood up. "I don't think I have ever seen that much chemistry between two people on stage before, truly amazing. And Zayn- I don't care what you say, this counted as your audition."

"You didn't audition?" Liam questioned, completely thrown because he had thought Zayn was talented, as far as he could tell from the scene they just did together.

Zayn huffed, "Well, apparently I did." Mr. Humphry chuckled as a reply, before asking Zayn if he would help him carry all his stuff to his car. Zayn agreed he would, and him, Liam, and Humphry walked out together. Liam helped too, by carrying one of the boxes that was filled with sound equipment, that some of the thespians trying out claimed they  _needed to perform._

 _"Listen,_ Mr. H, I gotta go," Zayn said. "I can't miss the bus tonight, my mom almost beat my ass for missing it last week after staying too long to work on the script."

Mr. Humphry laughed. "Okay, Zayn."  
"I-I have a car," Liam stated. "I can give you a ride home, if you'd like."

"Oh, I don't know- It's really late and I live all the way on 10th," Zayn explained. "I can't make you drive that far out of the way." 

"It's no bother." Liam smiled at the boy in front of him. "It's actually on the way to mine, so,"

Zayn somehow found himself saying okay. And then somehow getting into a car with a complete stranger.

"Why are you- take a left here- why are you trying out for the play? Doesn't seem like your kind of scene." Zayn asked.

"It's really not," Liam started. "Turn here?" 

"No, keep going straight until 15th street. So then, why? Aren't you too busy with sports," Zayn resisted the urge to scoff again. "to go to rehearsal?"

"Honestly? Um, I'm- well, if I don't get an elective credit before the end of the semester, I won't graduate. I made the stupid mistake of taking too many study halls sophomore and junior year." Zayn wanted to laugh. Of course, thats the only reason Liam would ever consider trying out for a school play. "And not graduating wouldn't look very good to any Universities. The thing is, every single elective course is full this late in the semester," Liam said turning right onto Zayn's street. " _except_ , the thespian troupe, which counts as an art elective, fortunately."

"Fortunately," Zayn repeated, getting out of the car. "Thanks, for the ride. Oh and you probably won't get Paris, in order to fit the theme of the play we had to make him a her. I think Humphry's posting the cast sheet tomorrow, though. Who knows though, maybe Humphry thinks you're in touch with your feminine side."

Liam laughed and said a quick good night, before driving away. When Zayn got inside, he shut the door and leaned his back against it, sighing. It was the first time he relaxed all night. 

 

 

"Yes!" Perrie squeaked. "I got Lady Capulet!" Jesy congratulated her with a hug while Jade, Niall, and Harry, all fought over who got to view the casting sheet first.

"This can't be right," Jade looked at Zayn. "You didn't even audition and you got Romeo?" Zayn groaned internally. 

"Of course Zayn got Romeo." Perrie smiled at her best friend, "I mean, are you forgetting he's Zayn? My real question is, who's playing Julian?"

Someone supplied a short, "Louis."  _Thank god,_ Zayn thought, he could tolerate Louis playing his love interest. Louis was cool, every now and then him and Zayn got high together at a party and hung out. 

Perrie read the rest of the casting list off, "Nick got Tybalt, Jade got Paris, Niall got Lord Capulet, Harry got Mercutio,  Sophia got lineless Rosaline and someone named Liam got Benvolio." Everyone congratulated everyone, and a few people asked Zayn if he knew who Liam was because he sat in on auditions and he lied saying he didn't. 

Their first rehearsal was during lunch the week after the cast list had been posted. Everyone came, but Liam was late again. They spent the time just practicing their lines on their own and with people they talked to. Liam practiced with Harry and Zayn a lot, Harry more so though, because Zayn had to practice with other people too. The thespians couldn't practice too much, either, because Zayn and the others hadn't finished writing the first Act yet but promised Mr. Humphry it would be done by tomorrow's rehearsal. 

After school, Zayn caught up with Harry, who told him that he invited Liam to help them write the script. "I thought he would be good help and company." Harry explained, "but he said he couldn't. Football practice and all that." Zayn thought he would be relieved, yet he wasn't. He had been thinking about Liam ever since he gave him the ride home a week ago. 

"That's too bad," Zayn swallowed. 

Harry agreed. "We could hang out before we go to Perrie's to work?" Zayn accepted and so they walked down to the football field. 

"Why are we here?" Zayn groaned. 

"Well, Liam was so bummed he couldn't come he invited us to watch him play, I didn't know you would care so I didn't mention it. We can leave if you want," Harry offered. 

Zayn wanted to not want to stay, but couldn't tell Harry that, so he just mumbled a quick, "Whatever." before sitting down on the cold bleachers. Harry cheered Liam on a lot, while Zayn stayed sitting, bored. When the practice was over, Liam ran towards the two boys, quickly pulling off his jersey and hung it around his neck. 

"Hey, you guys made it." Liam smiled, Zayn tried to focus on Liam's face instead of his sweaty chest and chiseled abs, but he couldn't. He was a horrible person. 

Harry stood up, "Sure did." He said patting Liam on the back. "Even managed to drag this one out here." Harry gestured toward his still sitting friend. 

"Hey, Zayn." Liam said in a way that had Zayn's heart fluttering in his chest. Stupid heart.

"Hey," Zayn replied, not even looking at the football player. 

"Anyways..." Liam trailed off still looking at Zayn, waiting for him to look up, but when he didn't Liam just looked at Harry. "Practice finished early so I guess I can help, after all. Let me just change real quick,"

"Alright, man." Harry exclaimed, obviously happy Liam could hang out, which really annoyed Zayn.

While Zayn and Harry waited for Liam to return, Zayn pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one, before offering a drag to Harry, who declined and scolded Zayn for feeding his bad habit. Liam arrived right when Zayn was putting the cigarette out. "I didn't know you smoked." Liam stated, as if he didn't only just meet Zayn last week.

"It's a bad habit." Zayn decided to say, which was way better than what he thought of saying. Liam just hummed in agreement. 

They decided to take Liam's car to Perrie's, considering it was nicer and had more room. Liam let Harry drive, so he didn't have to ask for directions every five seconds, which was a grave mistake since Harry always goes at least 10 under the speed limit, "You can never be too safe." he habitually says. Zayn sat in the back, mute, Harry and Liam were talking about football and Zayn had nothing to say.

When they arrived at Perrie's, Zayn could tell Liam was a little nervous. Probably chanting little encouragements like 'they'll like you, they'll like you' in his own head. Zayn felt kinda bad so he whispered, "They'll like you," in Liam's ear before he could stop himself, then proceeded to follow Harry inside her house. Liam's only response was a small smile in Zayn's direction, and Zayn wanted to return it but pretended he didn't see it instead. 

When they walked in, they were about twenty minutes late so everyone was already at work. "Zayn," Perrie whined. "We agreed 6 o'clock not- oh who's this?" She smiled coyly at Liam. 

"Perrie, Jade, Niall, and Jes, this is Liam, Liam-"

Niall cut him off, "-this is a whole bunch of evil people you don't want to be friends with, ever." He said, clearly bored out of his mind.

Perrie shook Liam's hand whispering, "He's kidding." 

"Nah, Pez." Zayn laughed at the blonde, pulling her into a hug. "He thought Niall was serious."   
She scowled at the older boy, "Some people really do believe things Niall tells them. You know, he convinced my kid sister and all her friends that we all practice witchcraft." She pulled away from Zayn and looked at Liam, "Avada Kedavra." she said moving her hands towards him, in a spooky-like fashion. 

"A Harry Potter reference, really? Perrie come sit down before you make the boy leave." Jade insists, after rolling her eyes. Liam just laughs before joining them. Two hours and 2,500 words later Louis walks in with a 6-pack of beer. 

"Fucking finally," Niall whines. "Dude, I told you to come like 3 hours ago."

"Niall, you weren't even here 3 hours ago."Perrie pointed out.

"Potato, Potahto." Niall replies, while grabbing one of the beers and opening it. Before Niall could take a drink, Zayn snatched it from his hands, taking one first.

Louis apologized."Oh, sorry. I didn't know there'd be seven people."

"Oh, yeah." Harry said grabbing a beer as well. "Louis, this is Liam, he's playing Benvolio. Liam, this is Zayn's Julian." 

"You mean  _my_ Julian," Jade says. "I'm the one who's supposed to marry him." 

"Potato, Potahto." Harry repeated Niall. 

"Yeah, yeah Jade." Louis walked over to where Jade was sitting and kissed her on the cheek. "Your Julian." Jade smiled her triumphant smile. 

It was nearly midnight when they finished Act 1 and half of Act 2. Perrie and Niall both fell asleep, Jade, who's head was resting in Harry's lap, was nearly there along with Louis who mumbled incoherent 'yes'es every thirty seconds to let them know he was still awake and on it. The only ones that were  _really_ responsive, you could say, were Zayn, Liam, Harry and Jes. Jesy decided she should head off though, saying something about her mom probably worrying before she walked out the door. Harry said he should go too, so he woke Louis up to ask him for a ride home. Zayn knew it was too late to take the bus so Liam offered to take him home again, for the second time in *technically* a week, and Zayn contemplated saying no but knew his mom would be  _pissed_ in the morning to find out Zayn didn't come home. 

And that's how Zayn ended up alone in a car with Liam, again. It was quiet for the first couple minutes. Liam didn't know if he should turn on music because,  _what if Zayn hated the music he listened to?_ So, he decided to keep the radio off. Then, he considered speaking to Zayn, but Zayn hadn't really showed that much interest in befriending Liam so he kept quiet. 

"What do you think?" Zayn said. 

Liam was really confused,  _what does he think about what?_ "What do I think about what?" 

"My friends," Zayn motioned with his hands, "did you like them?" 

"Oh."  _Of course Liam liked them, but he wasn't sure why it mattered._ "yeah they were great. Are Niall and Jade dating?" Liam questioned. 

Zayn laughed. "You caught that? Niall thinks they're so secretive, but Perrie and I think they're having an affair. We've confronted them both separately but they both've denied it. Couple of liars, they are." 

"So, are you and Perrie a- you know - a thing?" 

Zayn kind of wanted to say yes, to see if it would make Liam jealous, but he didn't. "Strictly friends, best friends." He said instead. 

“If Jesy isn’t technically one of the thespians, why does she hang out with you lot? I noticed everyone you hang out with are seniors and she’s a junior-”

“Jes is the stage manager. She handles all the stuff behind the curtains, the whole production would go into flames without her. Honestly, just imagine her as a mini Humphry, that’s what we do.” Zayn answers.

"And Louis and-" 

"-no one is dating anyone." Zayn supplied. "We must seem like a bunch of horny teenagers to an outsider, huh?" Liam just laughed. 

"More like a really close group of friends with no boundaries." Zayn just agreed because, really, that's what they were. "My friends only hang out with girls so they can fuck them, it's.. I hate it. I wish they would stop, they're repulsive, not to mention misogynistic. That in there," Liam points outside, even though they're nowhere near Perrie's house anymore, "was a breath of fresh air." Zayn just sighs, because really, he judged Liam way too quick and is still kind of annoyed with him, but now it's because he made Zayn's opinion of him change. 

The fact that Liam knew words like ‘ _misogynistic’_ and can not only pronounce it correctly, but also use it in a sentence made Zayn weak at the knees. When Liam got to Zayn’s house Zayn wanted to kiss him, but said a hasty good bye instead, feeling super confused by everything he was suddenly feeling. Liam waited until Zayn was inside to drive off, which  _really_ made Zayn wish he kissed him.

Before Zayn could stop himself he started dialing the only number he bothered to memorize, “Hello?” She groggily answered.

“Perrie, I know you were sleeping but-“

“Who is it?” Zayn could hear Niall faintly ask.

“Zayn.” She answered Niall, muffled, obviously covering the receiver with her hand. “You were saying,” She said, clearly this time, to Zayn.

“I need to talk to someone before my chest bursts.” Zayn practically pleaded.

“Talk away,” his best friend yawned.

“I like Liam.”

“I know.” She replied.“Oh.”

“Is that all? Zayn, I was sleeping we can talk about this tomorrow,” Zayn could hear Niall say something else in the background, but couldn’t understand what. “I’m tired, babe.”

“No, no like- he’s just- he’s so great, Pez. He’s- well, when he gave me a ride home, he waited until I got inside to leave, and he knows words like  _misogynistic_ and has these amazing brown eyes that probably would tell you millions of stories if you looked deep enough. When he got to your house, he was nervous of what you guys would think of him, if you liked him. As if, your guys’ opinion of him  _mattered._ ”

“Hey,” Perrie warned.

“When we got in the car he asked me questions about you lot, because he  _cares._ ”

“Zayn,” Perrie cooed. “I know you like him, I do too, but you always do this when you start liking someone. You fall too deep. Just be careful, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Zayn decided Perrie was *sort of* right, maybe it was best if he didn’t invest his time into liking Liam. Perrie agreed and they hung up.

Zayn sighed, getting into bed.

He wished the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars that were glued to his ceiling when he was 8 had all the answers, sadly they don’t.

Weeks had passed and finally, the play was almost finished being written. They had one more scene to go and honestly Zayn was kind of sad, he loved writing with his friends. He knew they would still hang out but this was a thing they all kind of shared.

Perrie suggested they all went to a little kickback after the play was done being written, she explained the kickback was going to happen anyway, at one of the thespian’s -Sophia’s- house but it would be a great way to celebrate finishing it, still. Everyone said they would try to make it, but Zayn knew he couldn’t because he didn’t have a ride. As always, Liam offered to pick him up and take him. Liam had been taking Zayn home from after school rehearsals regularly, and when their little get-togethers to write the play ended too late, Liam took Zayn home then too. Zayn felt bad being a bother; he even offered Liam gas money on several occasions, which he always declined. “I like taking you home.” Liam would say instead.

Every single time they were in the car together the sexual tension rose a little bit more, Zayn noticed. Or maybe he just thought that because 98% of his fantasies ended up with Liam pulling over and giving Zayn a blow job right on the side of the road. They never came true of course, but a boy could dream.

When they arrived at this girl Sophia’s house, Liam parked the car in the best parking spot available, really the only one available; _there were so many cars here._ “I have to tell you something.” Liam said nervously.

“Yeah, mate?”

“I- uh – me and Sophia,  _Sophia and I,_ well, we used to- we used to hook up. I would say date, but, on her terms, it was an ‘open-relationship’ and I  _hate_ that term.” Zayn didn’t say anything so Liam took that as a queue to go on, “I was going to not come, but Perrie was  _so_ excited, do you know how  _hard_ it is to say no to an excited Perrie? Really hard. And then, well you needed a ride and here I am, wishing I wasn’t.”

Zayn had no clue what to say. “We can go if you’d like?”

“No, because then I’d feel like an even bigger ass for making you miss the kickback.” Liam said right when a topless girl ran out in front of their car.

“Really,” Zayn looked at the girl and then back at Liam. “I won’t be missing much.”

Liam turned the key, turning the car off. “I’ll be fine, let’s just go in for a second and say hi then leave if you want.”

“If  _you_ want.” Zayn repeated, because he didn’t even like parties that much, he only came because Liam’s right, it really is hard to say no to an excited Perrie.

They walked in together, Niall was the first to see them and so he called them over. “Hey guys,” He shouted over the music, he was holding a red cup filled with most likely beer.

“Great party,” Liam yelled back, probably being sarcastic, or not because Liam was one of the good ones, but Zayn couldn’t tell because it was too loud for him to decipher the rollercoaster that is Liam. 

Zayn said a quick ‘hi’ to Niall before whispering that he’s ‘off to get a drink’ in Liam’s ear. Liam said he would come with him, but not before saying he’ll ‘be back in a bit’ to Niall because he was  _just that kind of guy_.

On the way to the bar, where Zayn noticed they kept all their drinks, they ran into Harry and Jesy and said hi, telling them the same thing they told Niall about getting drinks.

Finally, they arrived at the bar, where they noticed Perrie, chatting up some guy. When she sees Zayn she kisses him, something that happens often when she’s drunk. At first they talked about it but after the first couple times Zayn understood when she was drunk these things happened, because she was lonely.

Liam didn’t have time to be shocked that she kissed him before Perrie removed herself from Zayn and hugged Liam a hello. Zayn just rubbed his lips, waiting for Perrie to leave and for Liam to ask about it.

When she did eventually leave, but not after she told Liam how  _pretty_ she thought he looked tonight, and kissing Zayn once more, Zayn and Liam both already had beers in their hands. Liam asked about it then.

“At first, it was weird.” Zayn said, remembering the first time they kissed and taking a sip of his Corona. “but then, I got used to it. They’re just simple kisses happening between friends, means nothing, like if I was to kiss you. Which might actually happen if we play spin the bottle, tonight.” Zayn chuckled. He then thought about that for a second, kissing Liam would  _definitely_ not mean nothing to him.

Before Liam could reply, Sophia stood on top of a table and shouted to turn the music down, which someone did, then proceeded to say that everyone should play 7 minutes in heaven.  _Of course,_ Zayn thought, just  _of course._

They didn’t leave like Zayn thought Liam would want to. They stayed and played. During the first round Sophia and this guy Ryder had to go into the closet together. There were three rooms available, so they spun the bottle again immediately. It landed on Perrie, so she spun it, and it landed on Jade. Every boy in the room hooted, Zayn swears.  _Especially Niall._

The two girls went into one of the two non-occupied rooms and closed the door,  and started doing god knows what. Zayn has always thought Perrie has had a crush on Jade, so maybe this is the best thing to ever happen. Before he even realized what was happening, the bottle landed on him, so he spun it and it landed on some guy he didn’t know the name of. Zayn chugged the rest of his beer with a, “Fuck it, I’m too sober for this.” under his breath.  The guy was cute, sure, but he wasn’t Liam. They went into the pantry, Zayn thinks, and made out for a bit. Before anything could really happen they heard pounding on the door, signaling their time was up.

The first thing Liam noticed when Zayn came out of the room was how red and swollen his lips looked and  _was his hair that tousled before he went into the closet?_  Zayn returned to his original spot, next to Liam, after getting another drink from the bar.

They had played three rounds since Zayn came back, the bottle hadn’t  landed on either of them. Liam was relieved. And he had also spoken too soon.

The bottle landed on him after Sophia had spun it. Liam heard a breath catch in someone’s throat, it might have been his own, honestly, but he was on his third beer and he hates to admit, but he’s a lightweight. Sophia led him to one of the rooms they’ve been playing with. He had been dreading this the whole game.

When she shut the door she immediately tried kissing him, but he stopped her. “I-I can’t.”

Sophia pouted. “Why not? Is it because of how things ended between us?” Liam put his hands on both her shoulders to keep her from trying to kiss him again.

“No, Yes, Sophia, I’m just- ‘m not attracted to you anymore.” The alcohol that flowed through his veins was the only thing giving him enough courage to admit that to her. “I like someone else,” he started to say, before biting his tongue. Liam was really wishing it was 7 seconds, not minutes.

They stared at each other in silence while waiting for their time to officially be over. When it was, Liam walked over to Zayn asking him if he was ready to leave. Zayn was kind of drunk so his answer was slurred and Liam had to help him to the car. “Thanks, Leeyum.” Zayn stretched his name out.

“Leeyum, Leeeeyum.” Zayn kept repeating to himself, then drunkingly giggling while Liam was unlocking the car. When he got it unlocked Liam helped the intoxicated boy inside, then walked over to his own side and got in. “You know,” Zayn smiled. “At first, I didn’t really like you, Leeyum.” He said matter-of-factly.

“Oh, yeah?” Liam questioned, turning the key to revive the car.

“Yeah, Leeyum.” Zayn turned to look at the boy, “You were- just, you were a jock, a big jockface.” He hiccupped. “But then, somehow you wiggled waggled your way into my life over these past couple months, with this sort of jock super power you probably have.

“Sometimes I go to your practices, you know, after school. I’ve never told you this, Mr. #13, but you’re good at football from what I can tell. But, I kind of don’t know much about sports, so that’s kind of a biased opinion, not fact, I guess. I’ve been to your games, too. Did y’know that?”

 Liam swallowed.

“I never stay around after they’re done, I just, it’s too much. You  _always_ take your stupid jersey off. And wrap it around your stupid neck, and stupid sweat drips down your stupid chest. And it’s just  _too much._ ”

“Oh.” Liam didn’t know what to say, his voice caught in his throat.

Zayn continues, finally looking forward instead of at Liam, “It’s not just your body.” Liam wished he was drunker, deciding he’s too sober to hear anything Zayn’s saying right now. “Leeyum, I really like your eyes too, and your hair, and..” Zayn trailed off.

When Liam looked over, Zayn’s eyes were shut and his head was resting against the window.  _Maybe it’s for the best._ Liam thought.  _You don’t need to know what else Zayn likes about you._

Before he knew it, they were at Zayn’s house, the ride went slower than usual because all Liam could think about was how Zayn likes his body. And his eyes. And his hair. And all the things that Zayn could  _possibly_ like, but didn’t mention, because he fell asleep.  

Liam lightly shook Zayn awake. “Hey, were here.”

Zayn grumbled a bit before getting out of the car, Liam helped him inside and into his bed, asking questions about where exactly his bed was, because Liam had never been inside Zayn’s house before.  Liam was tempted to help Zayn into different clothes because those jeans have got to be uncomfortable to sleep in, but decided against it knowing it probably would be better if he didn’t. He did, however, help Zayn take his shoes off and get him under the covers.

When Liam was leaving, Zayn whispered one last, “Leeyum,” with a soft, “good night.” following right after it. Liam returned the good night and left.

When Liam got in bed, he felt like crying. For the past two months he has felt confused. Zayn, beautiful Zayn, admitted he likes Liam, well likes  _things_  about Liam, just minutes after making out with a different boy. And Liam was confused. Liam wished he could call his best friend and talk about this with him but his best friend wouldn’t understand either. He also wished things weren’t so complicated.

 

The next morning Zayn woke up thinking,  _Oh shit._ All the memories from last night rushing back to him like a horrible backwash. Then he *said*, “ _Oh shit.”_ before proceeding to empty all his stomach’s contents into a nearby trashcan.  Zayn felt horrible.

The first thing he did was walk over to Perrie’s house. She lived a good 30 minute walk away, but Zayn decided the fresh air would do him good. Too bad every few minutes he had to stop walking and bend over, because he felt like he was going to hurl. Most of the nausea waves were just false alarms, but there were a few that weren’t.

When he arrived at Perrie’s she was in even worse shape than he was. She didn’t even open the door when he knocked, just said a faint “Come in.” which he barely heard. “Hey Zayn,  _oh god_.” She touched her temple.  

Zayn just lay down on the floor, in front of the couch she was sitting on. “Pez, I screwed up.”

“So did I.” She complained.

“I think I told Liam I liked him last night.” Zayn groaned, covering his eyes with both his hands.

 “Don’t worry, he likes you too.” Perrie said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Zayn sat up in response, getting a head rush. “I mean,” Perrie continued, “he gives you rides home  _every day._ I heard from Sophia that he lives on the other side of town from you.”  Zayn literally  _cringed_ at the thought of Liam going out of his way every day just to take him home.

“He’s just nice.” Zayn concluded.

Perrie just hummed in agreement, knowing Zayn wouldn’t take anything other than a “You’re right, he doesn’t like you.” for an answer, and she didn’t really feel like arguing with Zayn.

They spent the next couple hours watching tv together, Perrie had to pause it every few minutes because Zayn always had something else to add to whatever statement he said about Liam the last time she paused. They were half way through season eight of  _Friends,_ when Niall walked in. “Hey guys,” He greeted them.

“Hey, Niall.” They both said in unison, not looking away from the tv. He took the liberty of walking himself into Perrie’s kitchen and grabbing  a beer. Perrie cringed, “ _How_ can you drink anymore?”

Niall just shrugged, “I’m Irish.” As if that was the only justifiable answer. 

Neither Zayn nor Perrie questioned him. A few episodes -and beers on Niall’s part- later, Harry walked in.

“Why do you all think you can just walk into my house, uninvited? Even Zayn had the decency to knock and he’s my best friend.” Perrie glared at the tall boy and blond.

“ _I’m_ not your best friend?” Niall asked in mock hurt. Perrie just groaned at his words and continued to watch _Friends_ , ignoring them. Zayn kept quiet about Liam. He didn’t want anyone to know he liked him. Well, besides Perrie  _and apparently Liam himself,_ that is.

Everyone left Perrie’s when her mom got home, except Harry who stayed for dinner. Niall and Zayn walked to Niall’s bus stop together, Zayn didn’t really feel like taking the bus so he didn’t bother walking to his own stop after Niall’s bus drove away.

The walk took him twice as long. Or at least it felt like it did. The whole time he had been contemplating whether or not he should call Liam and talk to him about what happened the night before. Weeks ago Liam gave him his number but he still had yet to use it, not wanting to text or call him without a reason. Well, he found a reason. Zayn decided to call him. He pulled his phone out of his back pocket and scrolled through his contacts, looking for Liam’s. When he finally found it he pressed call and waited for a “hello” from the other end. Instead, he got Liam’s voicemail.

Zayn left a message, because it was the  _appropriate thing to do, right?_  “Hey Liam, it’s Zayn- um I-I think we should talk about the things I said, or  _confessed_  you could say, last night.”

A few hours later Zayn got a text from Liam saying, “Wanna meet up?” Zayn texted back, and they agreed on a when and a where. They met at the park near their school. When Zayn arrived, Liam was already there. Guess that’s one of the perks of having your own car.

“Hey,” he greeted Liam.

Liam was a little shocked, not seeing Zayn walk up but still mumbled a ‘hello’. They stared at each other for a couple seconds. It felt like five minutes to Zayn. Liam eventually asked him the inevitable question, which broke the silence between the two. “So, you wanted to talk?”

“Y-yeah.” Zayn rubbed at the back of his neck, blowing some air out of his mouth. “I –well, uh, as you may have figured out on your own, I was drunk last night. And when I’m drunk, I say some pretty stupid, regrettable, stuff.”

“Yeah.” Liam says.

“I just-” Zayn continued. “thought I should apologize. I probably made you super uncomfortable, and I didn’t want to just ignore it completely, ruining our friendship in the process.”

Liam accepted his apology.

 

They never really talked about *that* night since, and they had grown closer than ever. Zayn went to Liam’s practices every day after school, sometimes with Niall or Harry, sometimes not. He stayed after them, too, which lead to Liam and Zayn hanging out. Usually, they practiced their lines together; sometimes they talked about their favorite comics.

They discovered they had that shared interest the second week after their friendship started to bloom. Zayn had invited Liam to his house to hang out, which led to his mother inviting him to stay for dinner, after realizing it was  _the_ Liam that Perrie mentioned,  _the_ Liam that Zayn had a crush on.

Damn Perrie for exploiting him to his mother.

Zayn and Liam went up to his room before dinner to kill time. Liam complimented Zayn’s superhero drawings that were scattered along his walls, claiming he loved Iron Man and Batman equally and couldn’t pick between the two. At first, Zayn thought Liam was just messing with him, making fun of Zayn for liking superhero comics at age 18, but after Liam kept talking about the contentious Marvel vs. D.C. debate with such passion, he realized he was serious.

They spent the remainder of the time until the food was ready reading a comic together.

Zayn also realized he has never liked someone this much before.

At dinner, Zayn’s mom kept asking him questions. “So do you play any sports, Liam?”

“I play football for the school,” He smiled, glancing at Zayn.

Trisha cooed at his response with awe. “I’m always telling Zayn to join a sport or extra-curricular activity that involves hard work, but he just  _won’t_ listen. Maybe you can talk some sense into him.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Liam bumped knees with Zayn under the table. “I think co-writing a play, meanwhile playing the role of the lead  _is_ hard work.” Zayn’s knee tingled where Liam’s touched it.

Trisha just smiled at Liam’s response and changed the subject, asking Liam what his parents do.

When they finished eating, Liam helped clear the table and brought all the dishes to the kitchen. “Dear! You really don’t have to do that.” Zayn’s mom told him, taking the dishes from him.

“You  _really_ don’t.” Zayn echoed.

While Zayn and his mom were cleaning up, Liam’s dad called so he went outside to answer. “Do you like him?”   
Trisha gushed. “Are you kidding me? He’s a total catch, if you’re not going to marry him I’ll leave your father and do it myself.”

“He’s not  _that_  great, Mom.”

“Oh, I think he really is.”

Liam came in, explaining his dad wanted him home and Zayn offered to walk him out. “I had a really great time tonight.” Liam blurted.

“Me too, honestly, I thought it’d be weird, my Mom has a tendency to make things go that way, but it was _okay_. “

“Okay,” Liam repeated, testing the word out on his tongue. “yeah. It was  _okay._ ”

“Um-“ Zayn started, wanting to procrastinate Liam leaving. “see you at rehearsal tomorrow, Benvolio.”

 “See you, Romeo.” He said before walking down Zayn’s driveway, to his parked car. He waved one last time before getting in and driving off. Zayn watched him drive away, his car getting smaller and smaller by the second, then vanishing all together.

_And Zayn has never liked someone this much before._

A few days after the dinner, Liam met up with Zayn and Jade in the school library at lunch. They all had an essay due in English the following week and decided to work on it together. Zayn liked when Liam met him places at lunch, or after school because it meant Liam wasn’t too busy for Zayn. Sometimes Liam had the occasional party or couldn’t hang out because he already had plans but Zayn understood. He just liked Liam _so_ much and loved spending time with him, and in a way it was almost like Liam returning the feeling by making time out of his day to hang out with Zayn. Just little things like hanging out at Liam’s and watching a movie or working on an essay during lunch.

It just meant Zayn  _maybe_  had a chance with Liam. Or it didn’t.

“Hey, I got you something.”  Liam stated, pulling out one of the newest Marvel comic books.

Zayn thanked Liam with a, “You didn’t have to.” and a smile. Jade looked at the two boys in front of her, sighing.

And their friendship grew from there.

 

“I’m just saying, maybe she shouldn’t have fucking said that to me if she wasn’t looking for a fight.” Perrie crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“What’s happened?” Zayn asked the group, especially the ticked off blonde.

“Fucking Mrs. Caliope and her fucking mouth.” Zayn wanted to laugh at her choice of words, but knew he shouldn’t because Perrie was  _really_ mad.

They were at rehearsal, Liam and Harry were brushing up on the end of Act 2. Zayn had to get up any second and join them so he didn’t ask Perrie to elucidate. He did, however, want to cry because he thought Liam didn’t  _need_ to brush up on anything except for Zayn.

Zayn decided that if he were to act on any of his feelings, it would have to be after the play was finished. Then, he could easily avoid Liam in the hallways if he got rejected. It would be harder to do that on a stage in front of people, Zayn concluded. Perrie said he should just go for it, but he also decided he’s not taking any relationship advice from her anymore, considering her and Jade have fooled around several times since that kickback months ago, and still have yet to talk about it.

When Zayn joined Harry and Liam on-stage, Liam whispered ‘hi’ into his ear. Zayn couldn’t reply, due to his line having to be said, but he  _really_ wished he could do more than just whisper a ‘hi’ back. The whole ‘just friends’ thing was really screwing with Zayn’s head. Not to mention his dick.

And Liam was so hot on stage, Zayn thinks it’s the lighting. The only thing keeping Zayn from jumping Liam’s bones right then and there, was the fact that people were watching.  _It should be illegal for Liam to stand under this lighting._

They completed the scene without messing up once, so Mr. Humphry decided they could move onto the next scene. Before Zayn  knew it, rehearsal was over and him and Liam were walking to Liam’s car. It kind of just became a thing for Liam to take Zayn home. They never talked about it, they just did it.

Zayn liked their ride homes together. Sometimes they talked about random stuff, like the stars, or how many kids they would want in the future, and sometimes they just sat in silence when one of them didn’t feel like talking.

Today was a silent ride. They were listening to Kanye West and Zayn was looking out the window. Their rides had been more on the silent side since Zayn had to kiss Louis at rehearsal. Liam was upset about it, it had been different from the kickback when Zayn kissed the boy in the closet, this time Liam actually got to witness it happen. He didn’t mention it to Zayn, though. Not wanting to seem like a freak for being jealous over a staged kiss, Liam thought there had been so much chemistry between the two that it felt like it wasn’t staged. And he would also have to explain why it bothered him so much. Frankly, Liam wasn’t exactly sure why it did. Well he knew, but he liked to pretend he didn’t.

Liam held it in for a good two months while they were rehearsing the play. He finally blew up after their last rehearsal. They were on their way to Zayn’s house, like usual. Zayn kept trying to make conversation with Liam, with no luck. Finally he asked Liam what his deal had been over the past few weeks.

Liam stopped the car, really not wanting to have this conversation while driving. “I just- Zayn, I see you on stage with Louis and you guys have so much chemistry and I just-”

“Louis likes Harry.” Zayn blurts out, shutting Liam up. Immediately regretting not letting Liam finish.

“Oh.” Liam said, and drove off again. Never enlightening Zayn on what was going through his head.

And Zayn thought about it all night.

 

It was the day before opening night when it finally happened. Their last dress rehearsal was in motion; neither of Zayn or Liam needed to be on stage so they were in the back practicing their lines together. The scene they were going over called for them to get rather intimate with each other. "Why, such us live's trangression.." Zayn whipsered his line, looking into Liam's eyes, trailing off . Everything seemed to be in slow motion, they both leaned in at the same time, their lines long forgotten. It felt like forever before their lips finally met. When they did though, it was heaven on Earth, Zayn thinks.

It was tender and chaste at first; Liam ran his tongue across Zayn’s bottom lip, practically begging for access. Zayn pulled away real quick to look at Liam’s face. His cheeks were flushed, and his lips were in a pout, they didn’t say anything but his eyes said everything his lips didn’t have to. “ _Fuck it._ ” Zayn said before grabbing Liam’s face and pulling him in again, immediately giving him entrance this time.

Liam’s hands found his hair, meanwhile Zayn’s hands traveled down the other boy's chest, feeling the indents of his abs. Liam kissed like a dream, Zayn thought, but Zayn also had a million things swimming through his mind at the moment. He was thinking  _wow_ and feeling warmth. He wanted to write poetry about the way Liam’s lips felt on his, the way their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, the way-

“Zayn! Get on stage  _now,”_ Jesy threatened, hitting the kissing boys with a water bottle. Zayn had to  _literally_ talk himself into getting up, not wanting to leave Liam.

He finally got up, mumbling a small ‘to be continued’ into Liam’s left ear. Zayn was pretty proud of himself for being able to walk to the curtain without stumbling, considering his heart was beating a million miles a second.

When he got on the stage, Perrie noticed his obvious sex hair and how short of breath he was. She smirked at him. He internally groaned but he stopped when he sawy Liam smiling at him from backstage. The lights made it easy to read Zayn’s love for Liam and the blush on his cheeks, but he didn’t care.

Eventually it was just Nick, Harry, and Liam on stage. And that’s when Perrie asked him about what happened. “It was nothing,” he lied as his cheeks sprinkled with pink.

Perrie shoulder bumped her stubborn best friend. “That’s not what Jesy said.”

“Jesy doesn’t know anything.” Zayn commented. “Okay fine, we kissed. Liam and I kissed. That’s all.” He admitted, wanting to tell someone, to brag. Perrie practically squealed.

“I’ve been rooting for you two for months now!” Zayn rolled his eyes at the over-enthusiastic blonde. Eventually he gave up details about the kiss, but ignored the ones that implied how  _much_ he truly liked Liam, like the fact that when their lips met his heart skipped a beat, or that his stomach wasn’t full with butterflies, but humongous birds that had no idea where to go.

 

When Liam and Zayn got in the car, the sexual tension was so thick it could’ve been cut by a knife. They made small talk, but the conversation faded out in time. Liam twisted the volume knob, turning the music up to drown out their silence.

“ _Tell me pretty lies, look me in the face, tell me that you love me, even if it’s fake, cause I don’t fucking care.”_ Idfc by Blackbear started playing. Zayn looked at Liam, checking his reaction, whom only coughed a little to clear his throat and continued to look straight ahead at the rode.

_“Cause I have hella feelings for you, I act like I don’t fucking care, like they ain’t even there.”_

“Liam,” Zayn said, his voice caught in his throat, making the name coming out of his lips much raspier than usual.  _Finally,_ Liam looked at him.

  _“I act like I don't fucking care, cause I'm so fucking scared, I'm only a fool for you and maybe you're too good for me.”_

“Liam,” Zayn repeated. “stop the car.” As soon as they were in park, Zayn unbuckled his seat belt and crawled over the console and into Liam’s lap as if his life depended on it, wasting zero time. Liam’s breath hitched in his throat at the expeditious move.

Zayn closed his eyes before leaning in to seal their lips together, it’s only fitting that he sees stars. With a shaky breath Zayn whispers, “This is what I meant by ‘to be continued’.” And closed the space between the two for the second time that night.

They were on the side of the road, but to Zayn it felt like they were in the clouds . Their lips disconnected, but only so Zayn could kiss Liam’s jaw, then down his neck, then his everything. Before Zayn could pull Liam’s shirt off for him, he fumbled with the seatbelt which led to them both giggling and kissing some more. Eventually, Zayn got it and practically tore Liam’s shirt off him.

Liam brought their lips together once more while he played with the hem of Zayn’s shirt, lightly touching his skin which made Zayn shiver. Every touch to Zayn’s hip was intensified by ten, and went straight to his dick, if he was being honest.

Zayn bit Liam’s bottom lip before pulling away again, but not before Liam could give out a throaty moan of arousal. Sooner or later, Zayn’s black t-shirt that he had been wearing ended up in the backseat of Liam’s car and so did the two boys, deciding it was most likely comfier back there.

Liam lay Zayn out on the seat, kissing him softly. Liam’s lips kissed his nose first, and then his neck, down his chest, with each kiss Zayn’s skin tingled. Liam never broke eye contact with the other boy, which happened to just be the biggest turn on ever.

Liam quickly unbuttoned Zayn’s jeans and slid them off of him. Liam scanned every inch of Zayn’s body, just taking it all  _in._ Zayn felt exposed and blushed, confused because he had never felt this way about being naked before someone before. Zayn sat up, timidly smiling at Liam before pulling him into yet  _another_ kiss, by tugging on the waistband of  _his_ jeans. When they pulled away Zayn fumbled with the button like he did with the seat belt.  _What could he say, he was nervous._

His head was fogged with lust, he just wanted Liam  _inside of him._ Everything seemed drawn out and too slow and love. It seemed like making love. Zayn closed his eyes in anticipation when Liam’s lips met one of his hip bones.

Liam grabbed a condom from  _somewhere_ , Zayn isn’t sure where. Before Zayn could even question him, Liam clumsily dropped it proving maybe he wasas nervous as Zayn. Liam slipped Zayn’s briefs off him, and then his own. The moans coming out of Zayn’s mouth when Liam started opening him up were drowned out by the radio. Liam started with one finger, thrusting in and out slowly building the feeling Zayn felt in the pit of his stomach more and  _more._ Which really annoyed Zayn. Eventually Liam got up to three fingers and decided that was enough. Before he could do anything else, Zayn grabbed the condom from Liam’s other hand and flipped him over, straddling him. He tore the condom open and rolled it onto Liam’s massive length.

Gently, Zayn bit Liam’s neck as he lowered himself onto Liam’s cock. Various  _fuck_ sand  _wow_ s came spilling out of Liam’s mouth the more Zayn lowered. Liam’s hands found Zayn’s hips, his grip was so tight there would probably be bruises in the morning but Zayn didn’t – no scratch that-  _couldn’t_ care. The two were in pure ecstasy as Zayn rode Liam. They panted into each other’s mouths in sync. “’m-  _fuck Zayn,_ you’re so beautiful.” Liam gasped between moans.

Zayn just rode the boy harder in appreciation, which lead to Liam moaning  _even harder_. Zayn decided each constellation should be renamed after every single one of Liam’s moans. He also decided that this was the best fuck of his life.

When Liam comes he makes the most beautiful face, Zayn thinks, he’s ever seen, before making the most beautiful noise he’s ever heard. Zayn pulled off Liam with a whimper, his cock hard and untouched, precum practically oozing out of it. Liam noticed, immediately taking Zayn’s length into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks, looking up at Zayn, making him last only three more seconds before he came into Liam’s mouth. Liam closed his eyes and swallowed every last bit.

Zayn stared in awe at the boy in front of him, cascading his fingers through his hair and pulling him up for another kiss. Zayn tasted himself on Liam’s tongue and moaned. 

Liam flipped them over once more, and hovered over Zayn. "I love your arms," Liam whispered kissing up Zayn's arm. "Your legs," he said rubbing one of his hands up and down Zayn's left thigh. "are you crying?" Liam looked at Zayn, scanning every inch of his face. 

"I'm fine." Zayn shaked. 

"Then what?"

"I don't know," he replied, looking everywhere but Liam's face. "I'm sure this is really hot for you, me crying after sex."

Liam shook his head in disagreement. "Everything about you is hot." Zayn didn't speak. "Tell me what you're feeling."

Zayn sharply sucked air through his teeth, and covered Liam's eyes with one of his hands. "Every time I've ever been naked with someone, we just fuck." he said, removing his hand. 

Liam swallowed. "But not this time?"

"No." Zayn barely whispered, slightly shaking his head. "It's different. It feels like, I hate saying this it sounds so fucking cheesy."

"It feels like," Liam supplied. "making love." 

Zayn's breath hitched in his throat. "Ew," he laughed through his tears. Liam smiled at him. "Yes," Zayn stopped laughing and admitted. 

 

They got dressed between shared kisses and smiles. To say the least, it took them awhile. They drove to Zayn’s house with their fingers intercrossed over the same console that Zayn had crawled over less than an hour ago. When they got to Zayn’s, they snuck up to his room. Zayn was surprised they didn’t wake anyone up with their giggles. It was like they were drunk on love, Zayn thinks.

 

The next day was opening night. They arrived together, Perrie questioned it but they ignored her. Little did she know they just spent 15 minutes making out under the bleachers after Liam’s football practice, which made them both sweaty. The show went very smoothly; when they had to take their bow Liam held Zayn’s hand. Afterwards, on their way to the celebratory dinner Mr. Humphry was paying for, Zayn told Liam he loved him.

Then Liam gave Zayn a blow job, in Olive Garden’s parking lot, completing 98% of Zayn’s fantasies.

And Zayn was just too fucking in love, too in love to care.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at endings, ohmygodohmygodohmygod. Plus, I probably made a million kajillion mistakes. Oh well. And just to clear things up, I don't own One Direction (or Zayn), Little Mix, Romeo and Juliet, Dexter, or the song idfc by Blackbear, unfortunately. Hope you all enjoyed. Leave kudos and/or comments if you did. xxx


End file.
